Star Wars Black Fist
by Alan Keith
Summary: The Republic has fallen and the Jedi order is no more. Has it really been seven years? The evil Sith Lord Darth Vader continues his purge of remnant Republican resistance while ever obsessing over his search for fugitive Jedi. At the Emperor's behest, Vader is sent to the Tagruta home world of Shili haunted by the memory of Padme and his former mentor Obi Won Kenobi.


**STAR WARS**

"BLACK FIST"

 **Chapter 1**

At particular places inside the Resolute, the hull merely shook as if distant thunder rumbled through the ship. On other decks, deafening explosions could be heard followed by the terrible sound of metal being torn apart. It almost sounded like a scream. The sound fittingly proceeded clone troopers being sucked into the blackness of space as pieces of the giant starship's hull gave way. Emergency lights flashed throughout the ship. On the bridge of the Venator-class Star Destroyer stood Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Won Kenobi. Both had to grab hold of the guard railing in front of them to keep from falling over as the ship rocked. The bridge claxons blared in continuous warning.

"Report!" shouted Kenobi over the roar.

"Sir, we have multiple breaches in the hull. Shields at ten percent. We're losing deflector power!" returned the bridge commander.

"Return fire. Full power to the turbolasers and cannons,"

The Separatist war ship was bearing down on the Resolute, its laser blasts and battery cannons slamming into the Resolute's hull. Kenobi and Skywalker struggled to keep balance.

"Sir, we've lost control of the forward cannons!" shouted the Clone Commander.

"Oh, dear," Obi-Won muttered. Red warning lights flashed agaisnt his face. "Commander, we're outgunned. We'll have to meet up with the rest of the fleet. Prepare to make the jump to hyper-space."

"Wait, Master! Anakin interrupted, "if we leave now we'll never be able to help the Togrutas in time."

"I sympathize, but we're-" The ship agitated heavily cutting Kenobi off mid-sentence. He continued, "but we're not going to be good to anyone if this ship breaks apart."

"If that droid army reaches the capital there won't be a need to regroup." Anakin had to shout to be heard over the roar.

"I'm assuming you have a plan then?" asked Obi-Won with exaggerated skepticism.

"We launch our fighters, drawing the attention away from the Resolute, and engage that Separatist ship at close range."

"We don't even have a full squadron aboard and more importantly no pilots!"

"No problem. My men have been in the simulation. They can handle it." Turning to Caption Rex Anakin said, "Your boys are up for it. Right, Rex?" Slowly, the Captain responded,

"Um, yes, Sir."

"See?" reassured Anakin as the three walked towards the turbo lift doors. "Rex, have your men meet us in the main hanger. "Commander, you have the chair until I get back."

"I have a bad feeling about this," murmured Kenobi.

"Intensify the forward deflectors. I don't want anything getting through!" shouted the commander to his bridge compliment. The turbolift doors slammed shut.

Inside the main hanger, Anakin Skywalker sat in his yellow triangular Jedi starfighter. The preflight checks on his own, as well as the remaining V-19 Torrent starfighters, were done in haste and not without a little faith. The lights in the hanger went out as the dual overhead doors opened. The starry sky gleamed before Anakin's eyes. One by one, the two Jedi starfighters and the V-19s' engines powered to life and jettisoned the main hanger.

"501, form your squad up behind me. Stay in formation. Obi-Won will take up the rear. We're going to engage that cruiser at point blank range. Keep your engines at full throttle," Anakin's voice sounded in the helmets of the twelve men chosen to fly the mission. They were all soldiers in the elite 501st battalion. Though the 501st technically had no pilots, the troopers were the best of the best. They had served loyally with Anakin throughout most of the Clone Wars and it was always his habit to lead his men in person, and in the very front. Many missions, across many worlds, were won despite impossible odds due to their dedication, experience, and Anakin's bold, if often daring recklessness. The Numidian commander aboard the Separatist craft watched these events in bewilderment.

"What are they doing? Those craft are no match for this Cruiser!" said the Nimordian commander, Trum Far. Trum Far had served the Separatist cause well, rising quickly in placement, with quick thinking and brutal detachment for anything short of his own glory. He had a tendency to drool when speaking and interrupt himself every few words to slurp the spittle back into his mouth. "Fire the auto turrets," He slurped, "and destroy those fighters!" The turrets fired ineffectively at the enemy squad. They were moving too fast. "Deploy the vulture droids! Imagine the ceremony-" The Nimordian sucked more ooze that was now creeping down his chin. "Imagine the pomp when I, Trum Far, single handedly destroy not only General Skywalker's flagship, but the great Jedi himself! I shall be hailed as the greatest warrior in the galaxy!" He laughed in vulgar self-appreciation.

"Roger, Roger," replied the droid manning the weapons.

From the Separatist cruiser were deployed countless enemy droid fighters. They swarmed towards the clone squadron, meandering in a seemingly unorganized fashion, firing blaster bolts in all directions. Anakin noticed that the attack on the Resolute had ceased, at least for the moment. "What the hell is that?" exclaimed clone trooper Fives.

"This is where the fun begins!" answered the clone trooper nicknamed Hard Case.

"Vulture droids!" said Captain Rex.

"Cut the chatter, 501!" ordered Anakin. "Stay on me. Maneuver down and left. Avoid that swarm."

"Copy that," answered Rex.

The Squad, moving at full speed, dove down below the oncoming droid ships maneuvering left. The enemy ships completely over shot them. From the left now, the squad pulled up redirecting towards the enemy cruiser. All but Kenobi's starfighter which was blasted by enemy fire. One of the starboard stabilizers were hit and with only the port system active his starfighter zoomed far to the right, spinning rapidly, tumbling through space. Obi-Won about lost everything he ever ate.

"Obi-Won!" sounded Anakin's voice through the com.

"I am alright. Do not break off the attack. R-4?" Obi-Won said to his on board astromech. "Reduce power to the engine. Try to readjust the stabilizers." The red astromech buzzed affirmative feedback as Obi-Won's craft gradually corrected itself. The 501st was now closing in on the cruiser, and per orders, fired their rockets at close range. The effect left much to be desired as each rocket simply exploded on the defector system that encapsulated the enemy ship.

"Fools!" gargled the Nimordian Commander.

"CT-5555, you're too close to that cruiser," shouted the trooper Iron Works over the com. "Pull up!"

"The name's Five's!" answered the trooper as he pulled back on the ship's control yoke. Reducing speed he flew up and over the cruiser. Each craft followed this example, but the enemy swarm had now turned around and were coming at the 501st, filling their HUD display with bright red laser blast. One of the V-19s was hit. The delicate starfighter was instantly vaporized as the enemy droid ships intermixed with the squadron. Kenobi's starfighter had now come up behind the swarm, maneuvering between them, and in the process exploding several with his twin blaster cannons, he rejoined the squad.

"Anakin, we must break off the attack and retreat while we still can."

"Master, we can't turn back now, the Togrutas are counting on us!" And indeed they were. The droid army had landed on the planet of Shili below and was marching on the capital city. The inhabitants were powerless. Qusak Tansu, the chief citizen and ruling representative of Shili, had felt it mocking of the Republic, to whom the Togrutas had been a member for many generations, to send but a single Republic cruiser to aid them. The fact of the matter was, the Clone Wars had stretched the Republic forces thin. Not only had war taken the clone forces and their Jedi generals to the far reaches of the Outer Rim, but even the core planetary systems were subject to constant invasion. Meanwhile, the senate debated legislation that would allow the production of more ships and more clones. This deeply agitated Anakin, at times even, it made him outright furious. How could the leaders of the Republic sit idly by, drinking and dining, while men, not clones, men were dying? His men were dying every day while those greedy squabbling senators debated. The thought turned his stomach. As a Jedi he believed in and served democracy, but he knew deliberation and listening to every rich senator's opinion meant more lives would be lost. Why did democracy have to be so slow and clumsy? "I won't give up on the Togrutas," resolved Anakin. Obi-Won knew it was useless to protest when the stubborn Knight fixed an idea into his head. "Squad, engage those enemy fighters. You'll have to take them man to man. Pick your targets and go. Hard Case, follow my ship, I'll need your help on this one."

The sky lit up with blue and red blaster fire. Ships maneuvered this way and that in a hail of gashes explosions and debris. The com was full of clone trooper chatter, orders, and confusion. Obi-Won was one with the Force. An experienced star pilot, he did what he could for the troops that became outmaneuvered by the vulture droids. But he could not be everywhere at once, and consequently, the occasional scream of a trooper was heard over the com followed by the sound of a fighter coming apart, then a moment of static. Meanwhile, Anakin's yellow Jedi starfighter was again approaching the enemy cruiser at lightning speed. Hard Case, in his V-19 Torrent fighter followed suit. The enemy stationary turrets targeted the two ships trying to blast them into oblivion. Anakin easily avoided the assault. Jedi starfighters were unbelievably fast and far more maneuverable than the V-19s. The drawback, they had virtually no shields. Enemy fire blasted across Hard Case's cockpit filling it with scarlet light. A random blaster bolt grazed his fighter scorching the hall. It was a close call and Hard Case sweated in his helmet. "Step on it, Hard Case!" ordered Anakin. "Our target is the bridge." The two ships angled down, swooping and turning to avoid enemy fire. Then, pulling up, they aimed their fighters towards the bridge, their Turbo Light engines screaming behind them trailing blue plasma. Kenobi's voice was heard over the com.

"Anakin, we already tried that. Rockets won't penetrate their shields!"

"Don't worry, Master. I have an idea. Hard Case, lock onto the bridge, when I give the signal, fire your rockets." Hard Case responded an affirmation as their ships zoomed nearer the enemy bridge. Dangerously close, thought the trooper. When was the general going to give the signal? Very close now. At full throttle would they be able to pull up in time? His finger itched on the trigger and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Anakin had slightly less than an 'idea,' more like a hunch. He had observed previously on his own command ship that for a split second, less than a split second, that the deflector systems were temporally vulnerable after a bombardment. The deflector shield's frequency seemed to weaken for only a moment, fluctuating while the system recalibrated. A moment virtually undetectable by anyone, save for a Jedi. If he could fire a blaster bolt through that weak point at the precise time... maybe, just maybe. But Skywalker would not fail and deep down he KNEW he could not fail. He was Anakin Skywalker. How many battles? How many missions? How many impossible victories have been won off the edge of his lightsaber? He would succeed because he simply must succeed. Both starfighters were passing the stern of the cruiser now, the enemy turrets useless at this close range. Despite his advanced combat training, or as some would say, programming, Hard Case shook in his armor in anticipation. "What is the general waiting for?" he thought to himself. He had taken his finger from the trigger not wanting to 'jump the gun,' as it were. Suddenly, Skywalker gave the signal.

"Now, Hard Case!"

Two rockets simultaneously rushed from the V-19 starfighter violently impacting against the invisible deflector system that encased the bridge. Hard Case pulled up missing the bridge by a safe distance, but to his imagination, it was mere inches. In that moment, Anakin reached out into the Force. He perceived the moment when the shield frequency was vulnerable, and even before it actually happened, he squeezed the trigger in his starfigher. He opened his eyes to see the blaster bolt pass through the shields and ricochet inside the bridge blasting through control panels, droids, and Nimordians. Anakin could not suppress a grin on his lips. He hadn't long to enjoy his success. Suddenly, he had to pull the controls back causing his craft to jerk upwards violently, narrowly impacting against the bridge. In a split second he cut the power to the engines and turning his craft in such a way that he somersaulted to the right over the transmitter tower connected above the bridge that likewise threatened his craft. R2-D2, Anakin's on board astromech, who served with Anakin on virtually every type of mission, beeped a violent protest.

"Sorry, buddy. That was my fault," reassured Anakin.

The inside of the enemy bridge was chaos. Sparking and smoking, it was set ablaze. A moment later it burst with explosions sending its ruined crew hurtling through space. With the cruiser disabled, the battle droids on the surface of Shili powered down. There was a chorus of cheers and congratulations heard over the com. Anakin sighed a relief. Then, switching off the com he reached to the holoprojector on the control panel. He dialed the 2322-B frequency address of the upper level of the senatorial apartment complex located on Coruscant in the Senate District, Padme's apartment. Senator Amidala's holographic image appeared on the starfighter's consol. "Padm-" Anakin began before perceiving both Senator Bale Organa and Fang Zar in the holoimage behind Padma. "Senator Amidala," Anakin corrected himself. There was a tone of disappointment in his voice. He would have liked to speak with her privately. Organa and Zar were oblivious to this.

"General Skywalker, it is agreeable to see you again," she began. Her face was perfectly professional and she wore her politician countenance that she always displaced so well. Dressed in her senatorial regalia, her hair was magnificently arranged atop her head with three shiny gold clasps holding the arrangement together. Her angelic voice had the effect, as always, of instantly contenting Anakin's heart. Even her flickering holoimage softened and attracted him. "Do you bring news from the War?" Anakin paused for a moment, his eyes scanning her image, then looking to Organa then Zar, he began,

"Yes, my Lady. We have halted the attack on Shili and destroyed the threatening warship," Anakin did his best to sound as official as possible. "The Togrutas are safe from harm."

"It looks like you saved the day again, General. The Republic thanks you. I trust I'll be seeing you soon, when you make it back to Coruscant, I mean?" She peered at him, waiting. He stared at her imagine, his mechanical hand passed through the small, flickering, blue figure. "Um, please extend our gratitude to Master Obi-Won and give him my regards," she continued. The other two senators nodded in agreement.

"Of course, my lady," replied Anakin, coming out of his trance. He nodded in turn to both senators. "Senator Organa. Senator Zar."

"Thank you again, General. Goodbye." For a moment her eyes peered into his across time, across hundreds of thousands of light years. She turned off her holoprojector and the image disappeared.

Some hours later there was a great celebration on Shili. Kenobi, Skywalker, and the 501st battalion marched in full decorum to the capital from their LAAT transport crafts a few kilometers outside the city limits. They marched directly to the town center where they were received ceremoniously by the aged Togruta, Qusak Tansu. Throughout the march, they were greeted everywhere with cheering and applause. The entire population of the city turned out to celebrate. There was dancing in the streets, music, confetti, and the petals of some indigenous flower were thrown from rooftops. The falling pedals rained on the parade of white and blue armor and eventually covered the sandy paving stones of the streets. Flags of the Republic were displayed and banners and tapestries depicting the great victory were hung on walls and buildings. There were magnificent banquet tables set out for everyone and the air was filled with the sweet aroma of incense and flower petals.

After being introduced and shaking the hands of many distinguished persons on Shili, Qusak Tansu, turning to Anakin and Obi-Won and speaking Basic asked, "Have you met my wife Gelsala?" Stepping forward gracefully, Gelsala reverently bowed her head. The two Jedi Knights did likewise. "Our two daughters," continued Qusak. "Raana and Ahsen." Raana and Ahsen peered up at the two Jedi, their orange and white faces beaming. Ahsen, about a foot shorter than her sister, appeared to be the younger of the two, her small immature head-tails were but tiny buds that jutted out the side and back of her head. All four were elaborately dressed in the finest fashion and materials available on Shili. "We are forever in your debt. It is because of your brave and heroic actions that our planet and very lives are safe. Our eternal gratitude is yours. You are ever our patron, the guardians of our sovereignty." Two Togrutas stepped forward from the crowd and with great dignity and esteem. They each placed a large and elaborate ceremonial headdress atop the Jedis' heads. Made to resemble the features that so characterized the Togruta species, the headdress each contained a pair of artificial white and black head-tails that hung from the left and right and a longer, thicker tail suspended from the back. At the very top was a set of large white montrals in imitation of the fleshy hollow horns that grew on the head of every Togruta. The decorative tentacles hung from the two Jedi swaying back and forth. The natives seemed very pleased with this and when the two presenters backed away from the Jedi there was great and thunderous applause. Flowers and confetti again rained everywhere. Amidst the shouting cheer, Anakin and Obi-Won looked at each other. The corner of Obi-Won's mouth formed a slight frown that would not have been noticed by anyone who wasn't as intimate with Obi-Won as Anakin was. Anakin smiled broadly at Obi-Won, ridiculously showing all of his teeth. Qusak, his family, esteemed members of the Tansu court, and the dignitaries of Shili, bowed their heads in unison at the two war heroes. The heroes both returned the gesture, Obi-Won having to quickly reach to steady his headdress which nearly toppled to the floor. At this the crowd again erupted in applause and shouting. The Togruta leader held up his hand and the tumult softened. "On behalf of the people of Shili, we bestow this gift to you."

"Gift?" said the Jedi in unison. Qusak gave a nod of his head and a nearby Togruta yanked away a large cloth covering that concealed a very large, gilded statue of none other than Anakin Skywalker. Anakin's jaw momentarily dropped as he gazed at the statue of himself. The monument was actually of remarkable likeness except that the craftsmen and artisans of Shili had taken the liberty of exaggerating the musculature of the body. Anakin was certainly strong and tall but his athletic frame favored leanness as opposed to bulk, much leaner than the statue depicted with its large round arms and broad, thick chest. And the chin, so carefully carved by the artisans, wasn't his chin at all. It was larger, more square and prominent than his own, a masculine and almost regal depiction, had a proud cleft carved into it which was also absent Anakin's actual chin. The hair of the statue was perfectly carved, seeming to flow from his head, and the face gazed majestically towards the sky the statue's hand reaching thither.

"My, it is certainly a faithful rendering," teased Obi-Won with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Master, you're not jealous that you didn't get a statue, are you?" Anakin teased the Jedi back.

"Jealous? I am not-" began Obi-Won, but he was interrupted by a tug on his tunic sleeve. A small Togruta child, with an outstretched hand, presented a small wooden doll to him. The doll was carved in his likeness. Taking the gift, Obi-Won smiled.

"Hey, at least you're an action figure," said Anakin with a smile.

"May this statue ever stand in our town square," proclaimed Qusak. "As a reminder of this day and who we owe our lives and safety to." The now red Anakin quickly responded,

"Thank you, your Excellency, but I could not have done it without my men." At this R2 buzzed a loud protest. "And R2, of course," corrected Anakin. The feisty droid chirped happily its approval.

 **Chapter 2**

A distant memory. A different man. A lifetime ago. These visions of the past moved through the mind of the man in black. The man, now more machine than flesh, was the Sith Lord called Darth Vader. The autonomic breathing system of his mast exhaled with a hiss as he stared out the porthole window of his landing craft packed with stormtroopers. The landing vessel was descending towards the capital city on Shili. The city was almost exactly as he remembered, the buildings, the roads, the town square and the statue. Vader perceived commander Rex was staring at him, no doubt awaiting orders. Rex was his second in command, as well as his most able and loyal soldier. How long had the trooper been staring? Vader didn't know. It didn't matter. Without turning to him, the black mast said, "What is it commander?" "My Lord, I'm not detecting any resistance from the Togrutas. The town looks deserted. It could be a trap," said the familiar voice of Jango Fett. Of course, it was not Jango Fett, but one of his few remaining clone copies. The group of landing craft, as well as Vader's own shuttle, skidded seventy meters above the surface of the planet. They were nearly five kilometers from the city. "Order all craft to begin their landing sequence," With that, Vader threw open the long semicircular door of the landing craft. The strong winds of the atmosphere blew through the cargo hold of the small ship forcing the troopers on board to grab restraining straps. Not regarding them, he leapt from the cargo hold. Like a bird of prey, the Prince of Darkness descended the seventy meter drop, landing with a thud, his mechanical limbs easily absorbing the shock. He stood scanning the horizon with the bulbous optic implants that covered his useless eyes. With a twitch of his eye the image on the horizon magnified by ten, then twenty, then fifty percent. Indeed, there was no formal resistance but he did perceive inhabitants. The fleet of landing craft were touching down behind him now, their powerful engines gusting up sand and blowing his black armor weave cape around him. Inside of a quarter of an hour the entire force was formed up. The 501st legion was legendary for its lighting speed in both deployment and execution. Feared and hated throughout the galaxy by their enemies and those they oppressed, the 501st has become known simply as Vader's Fist. For the second time in history the mighty infantry marched on the capital of Shili, this time, with a different purpose. The legion had changed somewhat in the nearly ten years serving under the powerful Force wielder. Only half of the ranks were still composed of the first and second clone generation of the original host Jango Fett. The first generation was aged to the appearance of men in their fortieth year of life due to the genetic modification in their DNA makeup that accelerated their aging to twice the rate of ordinary humans. The rest of the ranks were composed of various clone templates and recruited citizens throughout the Empire handpicked by the Dark Lord himself. Now formed up behind their leader, the 501st advanced. The ground quaked under the uniform march, each booted foot stomping the earth in synchronous perfection. For the inhabitants, it was a terrible sight. Vader's own gate produced a noisy clank with each step. Prior to this particular mission, he had his personal DD-13 medical droid retrofit his typical black leg armor with a new duranium alloy. Relying partially on ancient Sith alchemy, the new, silver leg greaves were virtually indestructible and even capable of deflecting glancing lightsaber blows. The alloy was extremely dense, adding nearly fourteen kilograms to his already heavy armor. Wrapping around his boots and coming up to his knees, the silver contrasted with his primarily black armor as it shone in the sun. As the legion marched through the city across the town square towards the capital building Vader turned his face up towards the gilded statue of his former self. It seemed to mock his present deformity.

Later, inside the capital building, Vader, Commander Rex, and two of Rex's white armored stormtroopers stood before Qusak. The ruler was flanked by three Togruta royal dignitaries as well as two of his personal body guards. Raana and Ahsen, now blossomed into maturity, stood behind their father, their orange faces wearing concern, not the childish grins that had welcomed Anakin Skywalker. "What brings your honor to our humble world?" asked the Togruta ruler respectively "You can dispense with the pleasantries, Qusak," boomed Vader's vocabulator. "We are here on order of the Emperor himself to address your defection from the Galactic Empire and to ascertain the location of the fugitive Jedi Master, Shaak Ti, who you are harboring." "I can assure you, Lord Vader. There is no insurrection here. We have no military force to oppose the Empire. We have only objected politically of imperial action, with all proper formality." Qusak had thought the Separatist were bad. At least they had some politic. The Empire was disposed to do as it liked without even the slightest pretext of legality. Calmly, a deep digitized voice inquired, "And what of the Jedi traitor, Shaak Ti?" "Shaak Ti? We have not seen her since before the end of the war," stumbled Qusak. . "No. She is here. And as for your 'formality,' harboring a fugitive of the Empire is a capital offense."

Nervously Qusak started, "My lord, we are simply-" Without a word or hesitation, Commander Rex withdrew a modified DC-17 blaster pistol from his holster and fired a bolt through the king's heart. At least, where he guessed the Togruta's heart to be. The effect was the same, in any case. The king was dead, his gore shown on the wall. Raana, Ahsen, and the dignitaries shrieked. Qusak's guards drew their blaster rifles but Rex and his men made short work of them all. With the smoke still rising from the bodies, Vader turned to Rex and pointing with his black glove, he ordered, "Contact the Devastator. Tell them to let no ships escape the planet. Kill and torture. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Find where the Jedi is hiding." "It will be done, my Lord." Commander Rex motioned to his men and they left Vader.

Throughout the day screams, and shouts, and dying were heard everywhere in the city. The 501st operated with brutal efficiency as their master had taught them. Vader stood alone inside the decorated royal anti-chamber with his arms folded across his massive durasteel plated chest, his regulated breathing system the only sound. The polished helmet and black mask stared expressionlessly through the window at the carnage in the streets. Commander Rex hastily entered the anti-chamber, saluting. Without turning to him, Vader spoke, "At ease, my friend. You have something to report?" "Lord Vader," answered Rex, straightening himself and removing his helmet. Though as old in years as the first generation of clone troopers he appeared several years younger. Vader had gone through considerable difficulty and expense to have the commander's genetics modified to reduce the rate in which he aged. Another feature that distinguished the commander from his contemporaries was the unmistakable letter "D" that was burned into his left cheek. It meant deserter. Not being executed on account of deserting the Imperial army was another expense of Vader's. "We have the location of the rebel Jedi." At this, Vader turned to Rex. "We captured a local, a female. On promise of her two sons being spared, she provided us with the location of not one, but two Jedi. They are hiding in the caves about twelve klicks east of here." "Good," answered Vader as he clanked towards the exit. "Execute one of the sons. If the Jedi Master Shaak Ti is not were the Togruta indicated, kill the other." "Sir," interrupted Rex. Vader stopped. It was a rare thing that the commander asked for clarification. Indeed, it was even rare to receive orders, so use was he to Vader's methods. They had served for years together after all. For those who stated that if the 501st was Vader's right fist, they also claimed that Rex was his left. "Should I rally the men to that location?" "No. I will handle the Jedi personally." "And what should I tell the Grand Moff Tarkin when he arrives?" There was a pause, then Vader responded, "Inform the Moff of my mission and to instruct his fleet to immediately commence bombardment of all major settlements on Shili." "Will he be requiring the troops to round up prisoners for the slavers then?" "That is Tarkin's prerogative, Commander." With that, the Dark Lord disappeared through the anti-chamber.

Vader stood outside the capital building. Much of the city was ablaze. Funnels of smoke poured into the atmosphere from the smoldering ruins. Groups of soldiers were seen escorting prisoners for containment. Across the street, two soldiers were swinging the corpses of Togrutas into a massive fire. The bodies hissed and popped in the inferno. Over the city wide broadcast system the shrill, sinister, prerecorded voice of Emperor Palpatine sounded, "Martial law is in effect. For the continued safety and security of this sector all citizens are to report to the local authorities for registration. Your cooperation is compulsory." Turning, and with a "clank clank," Vader started east.

 **Chapter 3**

The Sith Lord elected to make the journey on foot. His senses must remain keen as the Jedi had a knack for masking their Force abilities. Technology would not be the means in which to locate the fugitives. As he moved closer, he was awarded with an increased awareness of them. The Emperor had sensed them when Vader was unable to. Why the Jedi had decided to reveal themselves was less of a concern to him than why the Emperor had this foresight and he did not. What other aspects of the Force, of the Dark Side, had the Emperor hidden from him? Treachery was the way of the Sith. Vader divined that the Emperor had a greater purpose for imperial presence on this planet. Probably to send a message to the other systems. After all, who in the galaxy would take notice of the purging of a traitorous Jedi? The old guardians of peace were already becoming more mythic than real. Perhaps the Emperor had deliberately played on Vader's distracting obsession with the remaining Jedi. If that were the case, it had worked. What else had he for living? His obsession. What compelled him but his hatred? As he approached the cave the presence of the Force was glaring. He could feel it. It was the light and he was sick from it. It must be emitting from the Jedi Master, who was likely the last surviving member of the fallen Jedi counsel. Closer now. He could clearly see the form of Shaak Ti. She sat in her particular meditative pose that he remembered so well. She wore a serene and peaceful countenance. Her robes were also exactly as he remembered only now they were worn and faded with time. She sat in his presence, unmoving, her majestic head-tails hanging to her sides. From his peripherals, Vader detected a figure moving out from around the back of the mount situated behind Shaak Ti. It was a young male of the Mon Calamari species. Dressed in a simple gray tunic and rugged boots, he held a lightsaber that was emitting a bale blue bar of light. He must be the Master's Padawan. The Mon Calamari was circling out and to the right, one foot crossing in front of the other, as he attempted to move behind the Dark Lord. Slowly, Shaak Ti opened her large eyes. They appeared like onyx stone suspended in liquid crystal. Gently, almost invitingly, she said, "I've been expecting you, General Skywalker." He was momentarily taken aback at not having heard the name for such a space of time. "That is not my name," Vader snarled. Reaching to his belt he produced his lightsaber. A hot crimson blade erupted from the hilt humming with energy. Using the Force to propel his mechanical limbs, he came at the Jedi master. In one swift motion, Shakk Ti came to her feet, her lightsaber flew to her hands igniting in time to intercept Vader's. The two blades exploded in a shower of sparks upon contact covering the two wielders with scarlet light. So intense was the momentary flash of light that the photo receptors inside Vader's helmet temporarily reduced the optic intensity by fifty six percent. For a split second Shaak Ti thought she could see through the black bulbous lens that covered the man's eyes. But she didn't see eyes. She saw flames. Two radiating suns of pure hatred. Vader noticed the long, thin, red blade held by his advisory. There was something vaguely familiar about the peculiar curved hilt with its strange black and white markings. "Didn't your master teach you not to lose your lightsaber?" he taunted. They both knew well there were but few places to obtain the rare crystal that necessitated a lightsaber. These mystic caverns had either been bombarded or were under heavy guard by the imperial army. It was assumed these caverns would be a logical place to find wandering Jedi survivors. Vader had gotten lucky, on that account, more than once. The two adversaries paused for a long moment. Taking a ready stance, Shaak Ti surrendered herself to the Force and Vader used the same energy to feed his darkness. When their standoff concluded they became a whirlwind of scarlet light, their energy blades crashing and crackling. Vader was powerful. She felt the weight of his hate and anger crushing her. She moved into Soreso, a lightsaber form best suited for defense. With its tight effective maneuvers, it allowed her to counter Vader's blows with ease. But she could not attack. Whenever Vader took a step forward the Togruta took one step back. His attacks were slow but powerful. Shien-V, a form best for deflecting ranged weapons with its chopping horizontal strikes. There wasn't exactly a lot of Force wielding creatures running around the galaxy. Shaak Ti considered the possibility that his armor was the reason for his deliberatly stiff movements. She took all of this in in a matter of seconds. The Mon Calamari stood frozen. The Dark Man terrified him. Vader and his Master appeared almost a blur of energy and he had to focus with the Force just to make them out. "Tinor!" shouted Shaak Ti over the crashing and humming of the fight. "I cannot take him alone!" Snapping out of it, Tinor pushed the fear from his mind and leaping into action, he charged the man in black. After parrying Shaak Ti's blade, Vader had precisely enough time to raise his own saber overhead angling it parallel to his back deflecting two blows from the young Padawan. Shaak Ti and Tinor then swung simultaneously. Vader ducked, spinning his body out and away from the fight. He did not want to be between them and it was all he could do to keep from being decapitated. His duel adversaries' blades crashed together spitting sparks of energy. Vader stood erect. He towered over them. The two Jedi faced him, both taking up the Makashi stance. It was Vader who attacked. Feigning a strike on the Padawan, Vader quickly turned slashing at Shaak Ti who easily evaded his blows. The Padawn attacked again bringing his lightsaber over and down towards Vader. Reaching out into the Force, Vader unexpectedly used its power to push Shaak Ti's own blade towards her face. She narrowly moved her head aside in time, preventing the blade from burning her face. It was a rotten trick. In that precise moment, Vader released his lightsaber, the Force propelling it to his opposite hand in time to intercept the Padawan's blow. The Sith Lord was growing very tired of the young Mon Cal. It was time to finish him. But then there was Shaak Ti again, reigning her fast, graceful, but deadly blows upon him. Vader moved into the Djem-So form of lightsaber combat, or, at least, an altered form of it. He countered her swift first position strike, then, parrying her blade up and over her head, he sent the surbodrivers in his robotic legs into overdrive and raising his right foot he kicked the Jedi Master square in the chest. The air rushed out of her lungs and she was sent sprawling several meters away. The Shien-V had been a ploy. The former Knight had agility yet. Immediately, Shaak Ti sought to lift herself by pushing against the ground with her arms but found she could not. Vader was using the Force to hold her, to crush her into the ground. "How could he be so powerful?" she thought. Tinor was in a frenzy now, slashing and flipping, whirling his saber about. Vader coolly deflect every blow. Then, parrying the young Jedi's blade away from his body, Vader swung his own blade up and vertically to the left- Even before it happened, Vader knew where the blow would land. The Padawan's face exploded. It disappeared along with the front half of his cranium. His body feel to the ground like a pile of wet rags. Darth Vader turned to the Jedi master his lightsaber still angeled towards the sky. He charged. With all her might Shaak Ti fought the hold he had on her. Summoning the Force, she used it to flip herself over and bring her lightsaber flying to her hands. It ignited just as Vader's blade came crashing down threatening to cut her in half. He was hammering her now, bearing his blade down with all his strength. Shaak Ti desperately deflected the attack, and again she reached out with the Force. The fallen Padawan's lightsaber lifted into the air, it ignited, and came hurtling towards Vader. He turned around precisely in time to catch the spinning blue lightsaber. It was a rotten trick. Seizing the opportunity, Shaak Ti sprang to her feet and before Vader could turn, her lightsaber slashed at his back cutting through his armor weave cape, puncturing the oxygen and air filtration system there. Vader turned to her in astonishment. She regarded the dead Padawan laying in the dust, his blood darkening the sand. Sorrow swept over her, then guilt, then frustration. Then anger. Her face, which had for so many years wore a countenance of serenity, contorted in pain. She roared like beast, displaying a mouth of long sharp teeth. She attacked with unbelievable agility and strength, growling and spitting. Vader swung his dual blades with mechanical precision, desperately countering her assault. Shaak Ti stepped forward and Vader stepped back. With a powerful strike, Shaak Ti's scarlet blade came down on the hilt of one of Vader's blades sending it sputtering and its blue light flickered out of existence. Shaak Ti's breast heaved and Vader held up his glove, turning it as he examined it. The thumb and forefinger of his mechanical hand where gone. If he could laugh, he would have. "Most impressive," said the Dark Lord. "You now see the power your passion gives you." Shaak Ti closed her eyes, the ferocity in her abated, and again she gave herself to the Force. She took an offensive stance and was at him again. She had no thoughts now, no desire, only the will of the Force. She slashed and he dodged. With a sweeping blow she went for his legs. He jumped evading the attack. Sensing this was her moment, the moment of victory, she swung again at his legs as he descended. Her lightsaber blows were deflected by the duranium greaves leaving carbon scores across both pieces of leg armor. Shaak Ti stared in disbelief. She looked at the burned greaves then at her blade then back to the Dark Man. Vader regarded her by lightly taping his red blade against his legs. The silver armor spat sparks, the polished metal scorched. She tried to take a step forward but found she could not move. The black mask stared at her, frozen and emotionless. Then, she felt the man's gauntlet grasp her throat, only it wasn't his hand. It was the dark Force. The hand seemed to crush her throat, suffocating her. Her eyes became bloodshot as the capillaries inside them burst from the affixation. Alien blood pooled at the corners of Togruan's mouth. Instinctively her hands went to her neck and she dropped her lightsaber. She felt her body lift into the air and glide towards him. Placing his lightsaber on his belt, he gently wrapped his gloved fist around her wrist. The grip on her throat released and she gasped, greedily sucking in air.

"Where is Obi-Won Kenobi?" he asked. She said nothing. "Tell me and I will grant you a merciful death." Shaak Ti gasped and answered, "I know well the extent of Sith mercy." She coughed red from her blood stained teeth. With all his strength, Vader squeezed the delicate arms of the Jedi Master, the gears and surbodrivers inside his gloved mechanical hands whined in protest. Shaak Ti screamed as the bones in her forearms instantly pulverized. He released her and she crumpled to the ground. "Where!" the vocabulator boomed. She said nothing. Shaak Ti gathered herself in her familiar pose, her useless arms hanging limply in front of her. She stared into his expressionless face with those penetrating onyx eyes and for a moment she wanted to see his real face. The face of Anakin that had for so many creatures throughout the galaxy meant hope and faith. She closed her eyes. Vader swung his blade and Shaak Ti's head along with three long head-tails spun from her body. Her light was extinguished forever.

The black mask exhaled with a hiss looking down at the corpse, the head staring back but seeing nothing. He felt no sorrow. No pity. He felt no joy or excitement in his victory. Even the hatred for the wretched creature had vanished from his thoughts. Restlessness. The need to keep moving. To hunt. Distractions. The suit's life support system beeped another warning. He would need to be returning to the city. He glanced at where the com link had been fastened to his wrist. It had been obliterated in the fight and mentally he chastised himself for not taking a landing ship. It would be a long walk back and if his life support system failed along the way then- Then what? He would die? Did it even matter? He looked at the three remaining fingers of his left hand. What drove him? He was not alive. Through his parted fingers he caught a glimpse of the ruined body of Shaak Ti. Only it wasn't Shaak Ti any longer. To Vader's horror the corpse was changing, transforming, into Padme Amidala. She lay on the ground unmoving, as if dead. Then, lifting her small frame onto her elbows, she turned towards him. Padme blinked then spoke. "Ani?" Memories flooded back to him in torrents. He tried to push them down, down and away, but he could not. Her soft face and gentle voice gripped his heart. He hesitated. "Are you alright?" said his horrible voice. Padma's face twisted in pain. "You're a good person, don't do this!" she pleaded as tears streamed down her face. He felt his pain, his self-loathing and grief. He was in agony. If he could have screamed he would have. Instead the vent on his mask gave a long digitized moan. His sword flew to his hands and he bore down with it onto the phantom with all his might. He felt the hate rise up in him. Again and again he chopped in a rage, faster and faster, desperation and horror pulling at him. The life support system inside his suit sounded another warning and he stopped. He looked at Padme but she was gone. All that remained were the chard chunks of flesh and robe scattered on the scorched earth. The man stared. How long? It didn't matter. He found where Shaak Ti had dropped the curved lightsaber and clipped in onto his belt. Then he went to where the head lay and picked it up by one of its blood-slick head-tails. He was going to need something new to obsess about, he thought to himself. There was, after all, still Kenobi. "Oxygen levels at fourteen percent," said his suit. The black mask hissed and turning towards the Shilian sun, and with a "clank clank," Vader headed west.

To be continued..


End file.
